


sweet (knowing that i love you)

by taeyongslut (jackbumtrash)



Series: sweet (domestic bf's yumarkhei) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A whole lotta love, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, OT3, domestic AU, ot3 cuddling, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackbumtrash/pseuds/taeyongslut
Summary: Yuta comes back home from the business trip.Alternatiely:The OT3 reunion I've been waiting to write. :')





	sweet (knowing that i love you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuwuta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwuta/gifts).



> uuuuuhhhhhhh so w this i'll be wrapping up this "yuta on a business trip" arc and hopefully move on to cuter (prolly smutty) interactions between the boyfies sooooo lmk if there's some specific interaction you wanna see and i'll try to write it?? thankuuu :*********** also this is unbeta'd so forgive my f-ups pls and i hope you like this uwuwuwuwuwuwuuuuu  
> also shoutout to [yuwuta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwuta) for writing the amazing markhyuck fics i read the other day :') ur amazing my dude <333

“Honey, I’m home!” Yuta’s happy voice, along with the door banging against the wall is what rouses Mark from his nap, and the younger hurriedly sits up in bed, disoriented for a couple of moments until it finally registers in his head that _Yuta is back! Yuta is back from his trip!_ and he kicks away the covers to run into the living room from where the voice came.

“Hyung you’re here early!” Mark screeches in excitement, running to where Yuta is sprawled all over the couch and jumps on top of his boyfriend, covering the latter like a blanket.

"I'm happy to see you too, baby," Yuta laughs, wrapping his arms around Mark's waist and the younger hums in response as both of them try and adjust to a more comfortable position on the couch. It's harder than they think it is with Mark lying on top of Yuta and thus restricting the elder's movement by a lot, but somehow they find an agreeable position and choose to lay like that.

“You’ve no idea how great it is to have you back, hyung,” Mark whispers as his chin rests on Yuta’s chest and his legs lie between the latter’s, and Yuta smiles in answer. Mark sighs, but there’s also a soft smile gracing his lips. Not having seen his boyfriend’s radiant, _healing_ smile for almost a month, he almost forgot what an effect it has on him, how beautiful it actually is.

“Well, you have no idea how great it is to come back home,” Yuta replies, wrapping his arms around Mark just a bit tighter as a little way of showing the younger how much he missed him.

Mark does it right back, tighter even.

“I love you and I missed you so much,” he smiles up at his boyfriend, lips still curved upwards as his eyes flutter closed.

“Right back at you, babe,” Yuta grins and Mark opens his eyes, moving around to get out of Yuta’s grip to straddle his boyfriend’s hips, and then bends over to press a kiss to the elder’s lips.

Yuta smiles into the kiss, hands finding their way to Mark’s waist as he automatically kisses back, one of them slipping inside the younger’s T-shirt making him gasp and giggle into the lip-lock. Mark’s arms come to wrap around Yuta’s neck easily enough, fingers playing the shorter hair at the latter’s nape.

They kiss for a while, keeping things fairly PG, hands simply resting on skin, playing with hair, and it gradually evolves into Mark grabbing Yuta’s face and smacking pecks onto his mouth, as well as peppering kisses all over his face (which inspires a lot of smiling and laughter from both of them).

After some more minutes of cuddling and kissing, Mark climbs off of Yuta and the couch with a final kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “Yuta hyung, go freshen up while I make you something to eat, and let Yukhei know that you’re here,” he tells Yuta as he heads off to their bedroom with the older’s bags in tow.

“Mark, babe, don’t tell Yukhei that I’m back, we’ll surprise him!” Yuta exclaims as he follows after Mark, and the latter nods “Okay!” laughing and shaking his head as he makes his way to the kitchen to fix his boyfriend some food.

Mark is just finished making the chicken noodle soup and is about to serve it into a bowl for Yuta when the front door opens. Yukhei strolls in looking drained and exhausted, top two buttons of his shirt undone and sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and Mark cannot help but call out to him from the kitchen.

“Xuxi, how was your day, baby?” he asks as the taller walks towards him to the kitchen, massaging his neck with one of his hands that’s not acting as a hanger for his blazer.

“It was filled with work, more work, and another shit load of work,” Yukhei groans, lifting Mark up by his waist when they hug and Mark squeaks before relaxing in his boyfriend’s hold. “I’m so tired,” the older of them bemoans, rubbing his nose against the skin of his boyfriend’s shoulder peeking through the loose T-shirt.

Mark does not remove his arms from around Yukhei even when the latter sets him back down on the ground again, continuing to wrap one of his arms around the other’s waist, one hand smoothing out his hair; as he attempts to give his tired boyfriend as much affection as he can.

“My poor baby,” Mark coos at Yukhei, and when Yukhei keens and nuzzles closer into him, his heart all but melts. Mark squeezes the tall, fatigued lump in his arms tightly for some moments before letting him step out of his arms.

“Go take a warm shower baby, and there’s also a surprise for you in the bedroom,” he tells Yukhei with a kiss just shy of the other’s lips and grins, adoring the way the other’s cheeks tint red.

“There is?” Yukhei asks, a soft giggle escaping his lips as he ruffles his own hair, then moving on to massage his neck again.

“Mhm,” Mark hums in acceptance, grabs Yukhei’s shoulders and turns him around to the direction of their bedroom, watching as his boyfriend drags himself to the room. Soon enough, he hears both Yuta and Yukhei laughing and screaming each other’s names and telling each other how much they love and missed each other, and Mark is so happy.

So happy and so in love.

As the three of them lie in bed that night, Yuta in the middle flanked by Mark on his right side and Yukhei on the left, legs tangled with each other’s, Mark feels like he has the world. On nights like these, he thanks any and all of the higher powers up there who made this possible.

This – Mark having two of the most loving people in the world as his significant others. Being so, so loved by them in return. This, just lying under the covers and talking their hearts out. Nights like this when all they need is each other’s presence for everything to be right in the world again.

This – knowing that they love each other so much, though they don’t need to say it to each other. But they will never tire of saying it either.

“I love you both so much,” Mark whispers into the dark, sighing contently, tightening his arm around Yuta and Yukhei.

“We love you so much too, babe” both Yukhei and Yuta chorus after a few moments of silence, and suddenly there is a lot of shuffling and pushing and pulling and before Mark can even ask what is happening, he finds himself sandwiched between both of his boyfriends.

Mark laughs when he feels kisses being peppered along his neck, and cackles out loud when feels fingers tickling both of his sides, wildly kicking at the covers as his hands cover his face, screeching and begging his boyfriends to stop with the tickling.

 _“Ah, you guys, I take it back, I hate you both!"_ Mark gasps out between laughter, lying in foetal position now, breathing hard, as Yuta lies on his left side, perching his head on his palm and Yukhei mirrors the same position, lying on his right side.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Yuta shrugs, voice teasing, and Yukhei laughs, patting Mark’s arm softly, movements sluggish.

“You guys do, now get in here and cuddle me,” Mark exclaims in a cute voice which makes both his boyfriends coo at him loudly, and before long he is being enveloped in warmth again. Mark snuggles close to his boyfriends, burying his face into Yuta’s neck, and wrapping Yukhei’s arm tighter around his middle, settling back against his chest.

“Good night my loves,” Yuta murmurs as he gets comfortable, and Yukhei's reply comes in the form of a soft snore, making both Yuta and mark laugh under their breath.

“Baby was exhausted today,” Mark whispers, tracing soft patterns on Yukhei’s hand.

“He works so hard, he’s amazing,” Yuta whispers back reverently.

“He’s also the most precious, I love him so much,” Mark gushes, lips brushing Yuta’s neck with every syllable, and Yuta nods fervently.

“He is, I love him so much too,” Yuta gushes back, and Mark finds himself smiling and humming in response.

And the last thing Mark remembers thinking before succumbing to sleep is, he really is the luckiest man in the whole wide world.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooooooo i hope u liked reading this lil thing uwu pls remember leaving me some kudos (maybe even a comment if that's not too much to ask for) if u did like this thankuuuu and ily <3333  
> remember you're important and loved okay  
> bye uwu ^^
> 
> my [twt](https://twitter.com/glitteryongs) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/glitteryongs) in case u wanna scream @ or w me abt smth. 💌


End file.
